Yellow ChuChu
Yellow ChuChus are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. Gelatinous blobs, they are a variety of ChuChu. They are also known as Electric Chuchus in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Yellow ChuChus are common enemies and can be easily defeated with a single sword strike. They hold arrows inside themselves, which are dropped when they are defeated. Tatl's Note The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Yellow ChuChus are uncommon enemies in this game and are found only in the Tower of the Gods, in the Savage Labyrinth and one is also found in a Submarine. Yellow ChuChus have electric currents running through them, allowing them to electrocute Link. If attacked with the sword, the electrical current travels along the sword and damages Link instead; therefore, Yellow ChuChus must be dispatched with ranged items such as the Hero's Bow, or stunned with the Boomerang. Before attacking Link, Yellow ChuChus need a second to charge up electricity and if Link is quick enough, he can take out them without getting zapped. Oddly, Yellow ChuChus will yield Red Chu Jelly by using the Grappling Hook to steal their jelly despite being yellow, not red in color. Sometimes Yellow ChuChus also have a chance of dropping Green Chu Jelly when killed. Interestingly, considering the conductive property of water, it is surprising that Link is not harmed by being in close proximity while they are in it. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Yellow ChuChus in this game are very much like their The Wind Waker counterparts, as they both emit electricity from their bodies and can stun Link on contact. The Boomerang stuns them, and the Bow, Bombs, Bombchus, Grappling Hook, and Hammer can kill them. However, these ChuChus pause in their shocking, making a stunning strike unnecessary to get the one-hit kill in. Another option, is to strike, just before they touch the ground, and if Link is fast enough, they will die. Should Link touch a ChuChu while it is shocking, he will momentarily be stunned, and his map will become pixelated, making it illegible for a short time. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Yellow ChuChus are defeated in the same way they are defeated in Phantom Hourglass. The Whirlwind and Boomerang are able to stun them, while the Whip, bow, and bombs can defeat them. Also, after Link is zapped by a Yellow ChuChu, the dungeon map becomes distorted and pixilated for several moments. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Yellow ChuChus have the same eyes as in the previous games, but their body shape is very flat, and they appear to move like slugs. They have gaps on one side of their bodies, which look like empty eye sockets, but mirrored on the other side, there are real eyes. Yellow ChuChus periodically electrify themselves, damaging Link if he strikes them with his sword or is engulfed by them through the duration of the effect. In addition, getting zapped by a Yellow ChuChu and getting hit again will cause more harm to Link similar to being frozen in some games. Yellow ChuCHus will also immediately detonate any Bombs that come into contact with them. Like other ChuChus in the game, they sometimes drop Jelly Blobs when defeated. Fi's Note The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild In Breath of the Wild, Electric Chuchus can electrified Link if directly touched or attacked with a metallic melee weapon. They drop Yellow Chuchu Jelly, which releases an explosion of electricity when hit which Link can use against enemies (though he should use a spear to hit it to avoid getting shocked), though it can also be used to make Elixirs by cooking them with bugs, frogs, or lizards, and can be used by Great Fairy as materials to upgrade certain armor. Like other elemental Chuchus, Electric Chuchus release an elemental explosion when killed which in the Electric Chuchus case takes the form of a surge of electricity, thus it is best to attack them from afar with spears, arrows, and other ranged weapons. Unlike Fire Chuchus and Ice Chuchus, Electric Chuchus lack an elemental weakness, though can be obliterated instantly with an Ancient Arrow though this prevents Link from obtaining their Yellow Chuchu Jelly. Like when hit by enemy Shock Arrows, Link will drop his weapons (with the exception of the un-droppable Master Sword), bows, or shields unless he is wearing the "Rubber" armor set with the Unshockable set bonus. Link can also consume "Electro" food dishes or Electro Elixirs to increase his resistance to electricity. While they are more dangerous than standard Chuchus due to their ability to shock Link and , this is a double-edged sword as the explosion of electricity they release when killed will effect everyone nearby from Link, to other enemies and animals, thus Link can target them from afar if he spots Electric Chuchus in an enemy camp to shock enemies near them with their self-destruct explosion. Additionally Electric Chuchus electricity is stronger in wet areas or when it rains, thus Link should be more careful about engaging them in the rain or wet areas unless he is properly protected. Link can take their picture with the Camera Rune to add their entry to the Hyrule Compendium which appears as entry number 087 in the Compendium's Monsters section. East Necluda and Gerudo Highlands are listed as their common locations, though it should be noted that Electric Wizzrobes and Thunder Wizzrobes can summon Electric Chuchus to aid them in battle. Electric Chuchus have a greenish-yellow hue, though their Jelly which has the same color is referred to as Yellow Chuchu Jelly and is the only time they are referenced as Yellow Chuchu in Breath of the Wild. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends ]] Yellow ChuChu in their The Wind Waker design appear as enemies, though they lack their signature ability to produce electricity. Like all ChuChu in Hyrule Warriors Legends, they will cause damage to the player if they are attacked with regular combos and must be flattened with the Hammer in order to defeat them or hit with a Special Attack. Yellow ChuChu drop Force Gems when defeated. See also * Blue ChuChu * Chu * ChuChu * Dark ChuChu * Green ChuChu * Ice ChuChu * Red ChuChu * Spiny ChuChu Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Chus Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild enemies